The present invention is directed generally to wearable electronic devices of the type wherein indicia are provided, preferably on the dial, and an indicator is used to convey information by referring to particular surface indicia on the dial. In particular, the present invention is directed to an indicator assembly for use in such a wearable electronic device, wherein the indicator assembly utilizes an indicator that moves in a linear direction.
Generally speaking, use of indicators that move linearly are known. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2007/0070819 describes a linear time display that uses a driving gear train that comprises two screws that serve as the driving means and a guide rail that serves as guiding means.
However, it is believed that further advances to the state of the art are both desirable and achievable. For example, it would be desirable to provide a linear indicator in which a gearing assembly drives a track assembly to which the indicator is coupled, so that the indicator and the track assembly move together. It is believed that the present invention provides such advances in a novel and non-obvious manner.